Not A Girl
by dreamer.in.ink16
Summary: A YumiSachiko fic with a suprise ending. What do you do when you are just a rose bud caught in a vast storm ?


_I used to think I had the answers to everything_

_But now I know life doesn't always go my way_

Yumi's skirt rustled quietly as she buried her face in her small hands while the gingko tree's petals caressed the floor, where Maria-sama stood. "Oh Maria-sama, I've been so foolish, she doesn't love me anymore. I've been a stupid little girl." Tears slowly lined her cheeks. The rosary beads around her neck felt like a prison chain; cold, metallic, lifeless. She thought of Sachiko's impassive line on her pale, elegant face, her long ebony cascading gracefully, and her dark, watery eyes. Sachiko never said a word.

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize__ that_

_I'm not a girl not yet a woman_

_(Flashback) _

Sachiko-sama always was always a beautiful rose; tall, dignified, a beautiful woman to Yumi. Ever since their eyes locked together under the gingko tree, early that fall, Sachiko carefully threading Yumi's pale, white scarf against her black, formalized uniform into a square knot. Yumi looked on her with reverent awe and admiration. Yumi could never have fathomed the events that followed: being declared Sachiko's petit souer when the rosary was slipped over her small neck with care, the exchange of secrets, and heartbreak over Sachiko's betrothal but it was all for naught. Yumi had always felt stuck somewhere between girlhood and womanhood; a simple, plain bud. Sachiko was always watching her like a stern guardian angel while Yumi, her lackey, was an outsider to the Maison de Rosa customs.

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine _

_While I'm in-between_

_(Flashback)_

Sei had often hinted at Yumi's affection for Sachiko. Her gray eyes often danced with amusement, Yumi recalled, as she blushed. "Little Yumi", she'd often tease," Has a crush on Sachiko". , Yumi thought, it couldn't be possible. Yumi had often wondered that. Sachiko had often gone out of her way to protect Yumi and would often glare at Sei's flirtatious remarks. Yumi mused. Only friend jealousy. Everyone else seemed so grown up. Yumi was the innocent little girl, why would Sachiko her? Maybe it was because she available and demure not loud and boisterous or distant like at Lillian Academy. Yumi had often dreamed of being thee and blossoming into Sachiko-sama's beautiful rose.

_I'm not a girl_

_There is no need to protect me_

_It's time I learn_

_To face up __to this _

_On my own_

_I've seen so much more than you know now_

_So tell me to shut my eyes_

_(Flashback)_

Yumi recalled tearfully sitting at her locker crowded with the rest of the girls around her. "I was more content watching her from a distance" she sobbed. She knew Sachiko would be leaving soon and she would be forced to marry her cold, selfish fiancé, plus since she was an upperclassman she would graduate soon. Yumi would be left behind; she had no place in the world of aristocrats and prestige. She was only here due to a generous scholarship. Sei and Yoshino could only stare blankly, although Sei could sympathize better than Yoshino. "Your love is beautiful, I should have realized even our little Yumi is not exempt from trials" Sei muttered wistfully. Even though Yumi was surrounded, she still felt alone, no one could help her; she would have to face Sachiko on her own.

_I'm not a girl- not yet a woman_

_I'm just trying to find_

_The woman in me_

_All I need is time, a moment that is_

_Mine while I'm in-between_

_I'm not a girl_

_(Sachiko POV)_

Sachiko paced nervously in front of the ornate Victorian mirror that graced her bedroom. Time was running short. She'd have to confront Yumi for the last time and she dreaded every moment. Her fiancé never loved her, only her family's money and prestige while Yumi loved Sachiko not based on an idolized fairytale image or as a tool, but every part of her shortcomings and all. She'd always felt at ease with Yumi, their quiet steps gracing the Lillian courtyard, knowing there was no one to impress. Sachiko smiled bitterly; Yumi was developing into quite a beautiful woman though she could never fully grasp it. The amber leaves caressed the courtyard whispering a bittersweet melody. "Soon" she whispered, eyeing the cream colored silk gown, would be the time of her death, the end of her and Yumi, the end of girlhood. She could already feel her heart beginning to crumble as she fought back the beads of tears in her eyes. "Oh Maria-sama, protect your child and give me strength, one last time. You know I love her dearly".

_But if you look at me closely_

_You will see it in my eyes_

_This girl will always find her way_

_(Yumi's POV two years later)_

Yumi gripped the pearl beads that adorned her rosary tightly in her hand. she thought, recalling those who tried to double cross her precious Sachiko. "Heh, though is painful I will bear this burden Maria-sama. ", she whispered to graceful white statue standing in her path. "Yumi", a voice called causing her to panic and clumsily stuff the rosary in her pocket. "Rosa Chinesis en Buton, Yoko-sama? Yumi stuttered in disbelief as the prim, proper, and severe Rose's shoes clicked the pavement. "The Roses all send their warm regards to you" Yoko stated curtly. Yoko's eyes danced with uncertainty, while Yumi groped for words. "Have… you seen this before?" "Yes, she was not much older than you Yumi, but though the road's winds howl, those on life's scattered wings return each season", Yoko replied cryptically with a small, dainty smile. Yumi let out a sigh while Yoko exited with a small, dignified glance into the spring wind. A small figure danced in the wind, sending a shockwave of excitement through Yumi, as her heart palpitated. The courtyard clock ticked ominously… it was her love approaching.

_I'm not a girl_

_Don't tell me what to believe_

_Not yet a woman_

_I'm just trying to find the woman in me_

Sachiko gracefully but mournfully stepped over to Yumi. "I knew I'd find you here like always Yumi-chan", painfully averting her eyes. Yumi leaped into Sachiko's arms, bursting into tears. "Oh, Sachiko-sama, I wish you didn't have to leave… I..." "Go on Yumi-chan", she nudged gently, "love you… I love you". Sachiko burst into tears as well, like an angel glistening with jewels of dew. "I do too… promise me you won't forget." "I promise …" Yumi never got to finish the sentence because Sachiko pulled her close, and passionately kissed her midsentence, their lips locked together gently. Both of their eyes were streaked with tears. she thought. "Este libre Rosa de Maria-sama ". " You are the true rose of Mary, Yumi". "You will be the new Rosa Chinesis". Yumi gasped. "I will never forget you, Sachiko" she called out. "Nor will I" Their lips locked one more as they headed toward the white chapel.

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm between_

_I'm not a girl_

The silver bells signaled Sachiko's death to her old life and her life anew. Since her father was not there to present her down the aisle, she walked alone for the first time in 3 years. The cream colored silk train rustled elegantly, she looked like a dignified queen but inside she felt like a peasant girl given the opportunity of a lifetime, the trouble was she didn't want this moment. Yumi was the peasant girl but inside Sachiko was too. She could hear her heart break as light passed through the stained glass windows. She gingerly stepped up to the altar to greet her husband. The vows buzzed by so fast Sachiko could barely blink as she slipped the ring, the symbol of eternal love on her husband's finger as she bit back the tears. As Sachiko prepared to exit the church, Yumi rushed over to her knocking over a set of rose displays in her haste. "I'm so glad you came Yumi", Sachiko smiled. Yumi nodded in agreement, "good luck" she whispered. Sachiko disappeared into the horizon but before she vanished completely she called back, "May Maria-sama unite us again Yumi". The wind rustled and when Yumi glanced back she was gone. A petal from the gingko tree lay at her feet. Yumi glanced at it quickly , grabbed putting it into the short folds of her skirt, and began to cry.

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman _

_I'm just trying to find the woman in me_

_(Back to the statue)_

Yumi sat, kneeling near Maria-sama as the gingko tree's leaves cascaded the ground. "Heh" she muttered, "I've become like Sei, always in my own little world, think of her", she muttered cynically. "I used to love this place, talking to her all weak and demure". M The leaves crinkled under her feet. Someone was coming. she thought. Tick...tick. ..the footsteps danced gracefully as Yumi's heart began to pound. A woman with long ebony hair and watery eyes stood before her with a small pleated smile. "Yumi-chan". Yumi froze in shock. "Sachiko?" "Yes Yumi, it is I. It's been two years since I last saw you. You've grown into a beautiful woman."

Yumi's heart of thorns began to snap brittle. "I've missed you so much" she cried, sounding like the little girl from 2 years ago. She collapsed into Sachiko's arms. "I kept my promise, I couldn't forget you". Yumi only nodded in agreement. "I knew I'd find you here, Maria-sama has always lead our way." "Yes, she has even though I almost forgot the power of miracles."

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in-between_

_I'm not a girl_

Sachiko thought. Sachiko could not fight back her tears as she gently placed her lips on Yumi's pale ones. "Thank you Maria-sama, thank you for her.", she sang. Thank you for her.

_Oh not yet…_


End file.
